Gloria Estefan
Gloria María Milagrosa Fajardo García Estefan (L'Avana, 1º settembre 1957) è una cantante statunitense di origine cubano-americana. Nella sua trentennale carriera ha venduto più di 100 milioni di dischi in tutto il mondo, di cui 31.5 solo negli Stati Uniti. Interpreta la mamma di Santana, Maribel Lopez. Biografia La sua famiglia fugge da Cuba quando la futura interprete ha un solo anno d'età, essendo il padre la guardia del corpo della moglie del dittatore Fulgencio Batista. Dopo un anno a Miami, la famiglia si trasferisce nuovamente, questa volta in Texas, dove il padre della futura cantante viene trasferito per ragioni di lavoro, essendo nell'esercito. Gloria coltiva fin da piccola il suo amore per la musica, suonando la chitarra. Con il passare degli anni, e con l'idea di organizzare un gruppo musicale, conosce Emilio Estefan, con il quale si sposerà. Il giovane Emilio animava feste e nozze insieme alla sua banda, i "Miami Latin Boys", gruppo nel quale Gloria entrerà a far parte più avanti. Dopo vari concerti, il nome del gruppo cambia in "Miami Sound Machine". Gloria ed Emilio si sposano nel 1978. Nel 1980 nasce il primo figlio della coppia, Nayib: nello stesso anno muore il padre di Gloria. Nel 1980, cominciano a pubblicare i loro primi lavori: Renacer, Miami Sound Machine, Imported. In questi dischi si mescolano sonorità latine con parole in spagnolo e in inglese. Nel 1981 la CBS offre loro un contratto con il quale pubblicano vari dischi. Nel 1984, i Miami Sound Machine pubblicano l'album Eyes Of Innocence che ottiene un notevole successo, ma è soprattutto il lavoro seguente Primitive Love (1985) a donare al gruppo un'enorme popolarità. I tre singoli estratti dall'album Conga, Words Get In The Way (quinta posizione nella classifica Billboard Hot 100 e quarta in Nuova Zelanda) e Bad Boy (quinta posizione in Olanda, sesta in Germania, settima in Nuova Zelanda, ottava in Austria e nella Billboard Hot 100 e nona in Svizzera) furono dei successi internazionali. Il successivo album del 1987 Let It Loose, vendette milioni di copie e conteneva le hits: "Anything for You" (1 Billboard Hot 100), "1-2-3" (3 Billboard Hot 100), "Rhythm Is Gonna Get You" (5 Billboard Hot 100) e "Can't Stay Away From You" (6 Hot Billboard 100). Nel 1988 il nome della band cambia in Gloria Estefan and Miami Sound Machine. Nel 1989 il nome della band diventa solamente Gloria Estefan e viene pubblicato l'album "Cuts Both Ways" che contiene il singolo "Don't Wanna Lose You" che raggiunge la prima posizione nella Billboard Hot 100, la quinta in Olanda e la sesta in Irlanda e nella UK Singles Chart. Nel 1991 esce l'album "Into the Light" che contiene il singolo "Coming Out of the Dark" che raggiunge la prima posizione nella Billboard Hot 100. Nel 1993 Gloria vince un Grammy per Best Tropical Latin Album per il disco Mi tierra al quale hanno collaborato Tito Puente, Sheila E. e la London Symphony Orchestra. L'album contiene il singolo omonimo che raggiunge la prima posizione in Spagna. Nel 1995 viene invece premiata con un Grammy per Best Tropical Latin Album per il disco Abriendo puertas. Anche questa volta l'album contiene il singolo omonimo che raggiunge la prima posizione in Spagna. Nel 1998 esce l'album Gloria! che contiene i singoli "Corazón prohibido" ed "Oye!" che raggiungono la prima posizione in Spagna e nello stesso anno partecipa a "Divas live", l'evento organizzato dalla Vh1 Music First, in cui duetta con Aretha Franklin, Céline Dion (con cui duetterà ancora nel 1999), Mariah Carey, Shania Twain. Successivamente partecipa a Modena al "Pavarotti & Friends", interpretando "Mi Tierra", "We are the world" e duettando con Luciano Pavarotti in "Fiorin fiorello". Nel 2000 esce l'album "Alma caribeña - Caribbean soul", che contiene il singolo "No Me Dejes de Querer" che raggiunge la prima posizione in Spagna e la canzone "Tres gotas de agua bendita", che raggiunge la quinta posizione sempre in Spagna, in cui Gloria duetta con la leggendaria guarachera di Cuba Celia Cruz; il sodalizio fra Gloria e Celia durerà a lungo, con diversi duetti, a cominciare dai Latin Grammy Awards del 2000, in cui Gloria, Celia e Ricky Martin omaggiano insieme il grande Tito Puente. Nel 2003 infatti la catena televisiva "Telemundo" sceglie proprio Gloria Estefan per presentare, assieme a Marc Anthony, il concerto tributo alla guarachera di Cuba, che di lì a poco sarebbe scomparsa. A settembre 2007 esce il suo primo vero disco cubano: "90 millas", ossia la distanza fra Cuba e la Florida. Al disco hanno collaborato, fra gli altri, anche Carlos Santana, José Feliciano, Sheila E., Johnny Pacheco, Arturo Sandoval, Israel "Cachao" López e Paquito D'Rivera. L'album ha causato molte polemiche all'interno della comunità degli esuli cubani di Miami, per via della partecipazione di Santana, il quale, a detta di alcuni, avrebbe in passato elogiato il regime di Fidel Castro e la figura di Che Guevara, ma Gloria e Emilio Estefan hanno dichiarato di non aver mai collaborato e di non aver intenzione di collaborare con chi sostiene i due rivoluzionari. L'album vince il Latin Grammy Award per Best Traditional Tropical Album ed il brano "Píntame De Colores" vince il Latin Grammy Award per Best Tropical Song e l'artista viene premiata anche con il Latin Grammy Award Recording Association "Person of the Year". Dopo il lancio del nuovo album ha tenuto molti concerti, anche in Spagna e Olanda. Nel 2009 si esibisce assieme a molti cantanti latinoamericani alla Casa Bianca in occasione della Fiesta latina. Al termine della serata tutta la famiglia Obama ballerà sulle note della sua Mi tierra3. Nel 2012 appare come guest star nella serie televisiva Glee nel ruolo di Maribel Lopez, madre di Santana. Discografia Con i Miami Sound Machine *1977 - Renacer *1978 - Miami Sound Machine *1979 - Imported *1980 - MSM *1981 - Otra Vez *1982 - Rio *1984 - A Toda Maquina *1984 - Eyes of Innocence - US: Disco d'oro *1986 - Primitive Love - US: 3 dischi di platino *1987 - Let It Loose - sesta posizione nella classifica Billboard 200, 4 dischi di platino in USA ed 1 in Canada *1988 - Anything For You (riedizione di Let It Loose per il mercato europeo ed australiano) prima posizione nella classifica UK Albums Chart, in Australia ed Olanda e decima in Norvegia, 4 dischi di platino in UK ed 1 in Australia. Da solista *1989 - Cuts Both Ways - prima posizione in classifica nella UK Albums Chart, in Olanda, Australia, Irlanda e Nuova Zelanda, quarta in Norvegia e sesta nella Billboard 200 - US: 3 dischi di platino *1990 - Exitos de Gloria Estefan *1991 - Into the Light - seconda posizione nella UK Albums Chart ed in Olanda, quinta nella Billboard 200, sesta in Svizzera e nona in Australia - US: 2 dschi di platino *1992 - Greatest Hits - seconda posizione nella UK Albums Chart, nona in Nuova Zelanda e decima in Olanda - US: 4 dischi di platino *1993 - Mi Tierra - prima posizione in Spagna e nona in Olanda - US: 1 disco di platino - Grammy Award per Best Traditional Tropical Latin Album *1993 - Christmas Through Your Eyes - 1 disco di platino *1994 - Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me - quinta posizione nel Regno Unito, sesta in Spagna e nona nella Billboard 200 - US: 2 dischi di platino *1995 - Abriendo Puertas - prima posizione in Spagna - US: Disco d'oro - Grammy Award per Best Traditional Tropical Latin Album *1996 - Destiny - quinta posizione in Spagna e decima in Norvegia - US: Disco d'oro *1997 - Best of Gloria Estefan - terza posizione in Francia *1998 - Gloria! - prima posizione in Spagna - US: Disco d'oro *2000 - Alma Caribeña / Caribbean Soul - prima posizione in Spagna e nona in Svizzera - US: Disco d'oro - Grammy Award for Best Traditional Tropical Latin Album *2001 - Greatest Hits, Vol. II *2003 - Unwrapped - seconda posizione in Svizzera ed Uruguay e quarta in Spagna *2004 - Amor y Suerte: Exitos Romanticos *2007 - 90 Millas - prima posizione in Olanda, terza in Spagna ed Argentina e quarta in Svizzera - Latin Grammy Award Best Traditional Tropical Album *2011 - Miss Little Havana" Curiosità *In Glee hanno coverato la sua canzone Don't Wanna Lose You nell'episodio L'insegnante di spagnolo. Categoria:Attori Categoria:Guest Stars Categoria:Attrici Femmine